cawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chokeslam
A chokeslam (nodowa otoshi in Japanese) refers to a type of body slam in professional wrestling in which the wrestler grasps their opponent's neck, lifts them up, and slams them to the mat. It is common in televised wrestling because it is simple and relatively safe, yet looks powerful on camera. The chokeslam is typically used as a finisher by large wrestlers, further enhancing its perception as a powerful maneuver. This maneuver can be more damaging if the victim is slammed into an object, such as a table, steel chair, or garbage can. The most common variety of chokeslam is performed with a single-handed choke. The wrestler places their free hand behind the opponent's back to help turn them horizontally for the throw. Although a chokeslam begins with a "choke", it is not usually considered to be an illegal move. The single arm choke that normally precedes a chokeslam is known as a goozle. Variations Back suplex chokeslam In this elevated chokeslam, innovated by Akira Taue, the wrestler stands behind the opponent, puts his head under one of the opponent's arms, and lifts them onto his shoulder. The wrestler then pushes the opponent upwards, turns 180°, and grabs hold of the falling opponent's throat, driving them down to the mat back first. Chokeslam backbreaker The wrestler performing the move stands in front of and slightly to the left of the opponent receiving it. The wrestler then reaches out and grabs the opponent's throat and trunks, and lifts him or her in the air as though the wrestler is about to deliver a chokeslam. However, as the wrestler brings the opponent back down to the mat the wrestler kneels, slamming the other wrestler's back onto his or her extended knee. This move is popularly known as a chokebreaker/choke breaker, which is a portmanteau of this move's technical name. Double chokeslam When two wrestlers execute a chokeslam on a single opponent at the same time it is referred to as a double chokeslam. Due to convenience of wording, a double chokeslam can also refer to two chokeslams being performed by a single wrestler on two opponents at the same time (i.e. single person double chokeslam), and occasionally in a tag team match where each member of one team will chokeslam a member of the opposing team (i.e. simultaneous / stereo chokeslams) which can also be referred to as stereo chokeslams. The traditional version is also referred to as a double spinebuster/double front slam as the action of lifting an opponent up and throwing them down are much the same, though the spinebuster and front slam are more common on a charging opponent. Inverted powerslam chokeslam Like the vertical suplex chokeslam, but in this variant, the attacking wrestler puts the opponent in a Powerbomb position and lifts them up in a inverted inverted powerbomb . The wrestler moves his arm from around the opponent's neck, grabbing hold of their throat. The wrestler then slams the opponent down to the mat back first. Leg trap chokeslam Also known as a leg hook chokeslam, the attacker starts out by lifting the opponent's left or right leg off the ground and tucks it under their arm while using whichever free hand to grab the opponent's neck while still keeping their leg tucked under the arm. Then, the attacker lifts the opponent high into the air and slams the victim down to the mat. The move can also be used as a reversal from when the opponent tries some form of kick only to have the attacker catch and trap the leg setting up the move from there. A sitting version and a kneeling version are also possible. Reverse chokeslam The attacking wrestler grabs hold of an opponent's neck with both hands, one on the front, and one on the back. The arm that has the hand on the back of the neck may hook the opponent's arm. The wrestler then lifts the opponent up, releases the hand holding the front of the opponent's neck, and pushes forward and slams the opponent to the mat face first with the other hand. Reverse impact chokeslam In this variation the attacking wrestler grabs the opponent's throat with one hand and grabs the opponent's abdomen with his free hand, then the attacking wrestler lifts the opponent over their head and then slams the opponent similar to a Vertical suplex chokeslam. Two handed chokeslam This move sees a wrestler first grasp an opponent's neck with both hands, then lifting them up and choking them before then throwing the opponent back down to the mat usually after choking out his opponent. A falling version of this move can see the attacking wrestler fall forward to the mat while keeping their arms extended but will more often see the wrestler fall into a seated position or a kneeling position. Vertical suplex chokeslam In this elevated chokeslam, innovated by Kira Taue, the wrestler grabs a front facelock on the opponent and wraps their arm over the wrestlers neck. The wrestler then lifts the opponent upside down, as in a vertical suplex. The wrestler moves his arm from around the opponent's neck, grabbing hold of their throat. The wrestler then slams the opponent down to the mat back first.